Dreaming of you
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Richie's been having these weird dreams as of late...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dreaming of you…

Part: 1/2

Genre: Static Slash

Pairing: Richie/Virgil

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. If I did, believe me, Richard Foley would be as gay as he is in the comic Static that the show is based off of. 

Notes: I was watching Son's of the Father, and I decided I REALLY don't like Mr. Foley much. He's an arse. And I watched Now you See him… on Saturday; yeah, who's gunna tell me Richie wasn't upset that Virgil wouldn't take him to see a boy band? **intake of breath** yeah. He wants Virgil.

Dedication: To Nikki, who's as big a Ricil ( Virgie? I don't know how you'd go about putting that…Virgil/Richie, anyways.) fan as me. 

Summary: Richie's been having these weird dreams lately….

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this real or not?" – Kingdom Hearts

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

            Richie Foley had never really trusted his subconscious mind. He figured that not only was it illogical, but, in retrospect, it was ridiculously stupid. And besides that, anything his subconscious mind thought would, in all reality, just get him in trouble anyways. Which caused him to wonder the point in thinking at all.

                        Richie Foley, as it was, thought too much. 

"What'cha thinking about, Rich?" Virgil asked, as the two sat watching t.v on Virgil's couch. "Ah, nothing. Just, you know. Thinking at random. Hey, switch it back! That's the old Krypton-man cartoon!" Virgil laughed. "Man, that cartoon is ancient!" Richie grinned. "Must be, my gramps use to watch it." He stated, smirking as he took the last slice of pizza from the box. "Hey! Man, you're eating a lot lately. Mind sharing with the rest of us?" Richie rolled his eyes, shoving the pizza into his mouth. "Ew, Richie, that's gross!" Sharon, who was seated on the arm of the couch, stated. Richie chuckled, but his attention returned to…

His thoughts. He'd been having some pretty weird thoughts lately. Weird as in, 'Should I be thinking like this?' weird. Weird as in, 'I think I'm falling in love with my best friend.' Weird.  Yeah. That weird. Which wasn't as weird as you'd think to Richie, but if Virgil ever found out…well, Gear would more then likely be flying solo. Yeah, Virgil was cool with lots of thing, and Richie knew for a fact that he had nothing against homosexuals, but if he found out that Richie was in love with him…mentally, he shrugged. (Which, trust him, was a difficult thing to do.)  Of course, not only were those thoughts drifting around in his head, but a thousand and one other thoughts, all totally unrelated, bounced around the brain space of Richard Foleys mind. Including another upgrade for backpack. Which he should actually have written down. Where was his notepad? He always had it on him…

"Rich? You all right, man? You look pretty deep there…" Virgil's voice tore Richie away from his thoughts. "What? Oh, yeah, man. I'm fine. Just thinking." Looking up, Richie saw that both Virgil and Sharon were staring at him. "That was pretty deep thinking there, Richie. I asked you four times if you wanted a soda." Sharon stated, standing up. "Oh…uh…sorry?" Richie tried, as Sharon shook her head. "Anyways, Me and Adam have a date in half an hour, so I'm going to go get ready…you two have fun tonight, and don't stay up to late. Daddy will be home tomorrow from Africa, so clean up some tonight, alright?" both teenaged boys nodded, and Sharon walked off, muttering something about 'impervious teenaged slacker boys'. Both teen's returned their attention to the t.v, and all was forgotten of idle thoughts and cleaning. 

Richie's eyes traveled to the middle of the computer screen. "You know, V, if you tilted your plane half an inch to the left, you could totally cruise without hitting anything." Virgil rolled his eyes. "Richie, shut up! I'll play it my way!" the other teen stated, and Richie sat back down on Virgil's bed. "I was only trying to help." He muttered, turning his attention back to his videogame. "I know. Sorry, Rich. Some times your too smart for your own good, though." Richie snorted. "Don't I know it." A stabbing pain shot across his forehead, and he rubbed his temples. "Ow. Headache. Pain. Ow." Virgil looked over, pausing his game. "You all right, Rich?" he asked, as Richie's face contorted in slight pain. "Yeah, yeah. Just a side effect to being super smart;  your brain works so hard and fast that it burns out. Don't worry about it." The blonde stated, reaching for his over night bag. Rummaging through it, he pulled out a bottle of Tylenol. "Never leave home without it." He stated, laughing as Virgil grinned. "Ahh! Your popping T!" Richie rolled his eyes. "Ooh baby."

"Sleep now and forever hold your piece, Virgil. I'm tired." Richie's hand reached around Virgil to take the game controller from his hands. "Aw, Richie! Come on, five more minutes!" Richie snorted into his pillow. "I'll five more minutes you. Sleep now." Virgil laughed. "Richie, man, I love you and all, but you sleep to much. It's only midnight!" Richie stuck out his tongue. "And all good children of Dakota are fast asleep. Go to bed, V. Sleep. You know you want to." Virgil laughed. "Fine, if you insist. But if I wake up and you're still asleep…"* Richie rolled his eyes. "Sure, V. Whatever you say." Virgil turned off the game and t.v, and crawled into the bed. "Aren't you going to surrender the bed to me, V?" Richie asked, as Virgil pushed him gently to get out of the bed. "No way. It's my bed." Virgil stated, hands on Richie's stomach as he pushed. "Well, the floors hard. I'll stay here. It's not like you're going to ravish me in my sleep or anything." Richie stated, and Virgil stopped pushing, blushing furiously. Lucky for him it was dark. "Fine. But only because you're my bud, and I'm nice." Richie chuckled sleepily. "Of course, V." he stated, yawning, as the two settled in to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What will happen next? Will Richie get Virgil? Will Virgil ravish Richie in his sleep? Will we see hot man on man action? I doubt it! ^_^ But if you ask, maybe. 

* I've actually HAD this threat said to me before. I didn't wake up, so they poured cold water on me. 


	2. Sweet dreams are made of these

Disclaimer: Still do not own them. Sad, isn't it?

Notes: Yes. Well. I've been told to write more, with Richie Ravishing. Who am I to disobey my fans? There may actually be another chapter. I've yet to decided…if enough people ask, I think I will, though.

Warning: Beware of fluffy romantical stuff. XD Oh,. And…other…not so fluffy stuff…..^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

            Sleep just wasn't coming for Virgil. Not when Richie lay so close, so warm. Looking over, he saw the soft intake of breath raising Richie's chest, and he gently rested a hand on the blonde's firm stomach. Crime fighting, as it was, had done Richie well.

Virgil's eyes shifted back to Richie's face, still happily oblivious in slumber. '_Of course, he wouldn't wake up if I kissed him right here, right now._' Virgil thought, as his hand trailed up to run along Richie's lip gently. The blonde moved in his sleep, twisting his back at an odd angle to stretch unconsciously. Virgil's eyes traced the smooth contours of Richie's body, all lines and slight curves. He'd noticed before that Richie had a pretty feminine form; which was more then likely the reason why the genius always wore baggy sweatshirts and baggy pants. '_Beautiful_' he thought, and his hand was once more placed on Richie's soft stomach.

            One eye blue eye opened, closing as soon as it had opened. Virgil's hand froze, and he blinked several times before leaning closer to his friend. "Richie?" he asked, softly. There was no answer from the blonde, and Virgil relaxed. 

                                    Then the eye opened again, Richie's pupil darting around.

            "Richie? Hey, man. Wake up." Shaking Richie gently, the blonde slowly woke up. "Nggh…what, V?" Virgil stared at Richie for a moment. "Your eyes. You were sleeping, and your eye opened and moved and it was freaky." Richie yawned, pulling the blanket up to his chest before closing his eyes and silently chuckling. "REM." he stated. Virgil looked at his friends. "The band?" he asked, confused. "No, Virgil. Rapid Eye Movement. There are two states of sleep: non-rapid eye movement (NREM) sleep and rapid eye movement sleep. REM sleep is associated with dreaming and paralysis of body muscles, except for the eye and diaphragm muscles. NREM sleep has four stages distinguishable by EEG waves. REM sleep alternates with NREM sleep approximately every 90 minutes. A person with normal sleep usually has four to five cycles of REM and NREM sleep during a night [1]." Virgil stared at Richie. "My eyes twitch when I dream." Richie tried, and Virgil nodded. "Okay, see, that one I understood." 

            Richie smiled. "Can I go back to sleep now?" he asked, yawning. Virgil nodded, and Richie turned over. Virgil lay, starring at the ceiling, until his hand was gently taken and placed back on Richie's stomach. Turning over, he raised an eyebrow at Richie, eye's questioning. "It was comfy." Richie stated, and Virgil smiled, shifting so he lay closer to Richie. " It is."  Richie smiled, and the two lay in silence for a moment. 

            "Richie?" Virgil's hand stretched over the blondes taunt muscles. "Yeah, V?" Richie's own hand rested on his hipbone, thumb hooked in the elastic of the boxers he slept in. Virgil bit his lip. To tell him? "Uh…night. Again." Richie smiled. "You too, Virgil. Night." Unconsciously, Richie rolled onto his side, his back to Virgil, which resulted in Virgil's arm being dragged along for the ride. Virgil waited, baited breath, until Richie's breathing slowed to a steady, slow pace. Slowly, he rubbed his hand over Richie's stomach. The blonde nearly began purring in his sleep. Smirking, Virgil traced circles around Richie's naval. 

            '_Could this be considered sexual harassment?_' Virgil thought, as he pressed himself to spoon the blonde. '_If he wakes up…_' There was a shifting of bodies;  and Richie was facing Virgil once more. 

            "Virgil…I have something I really should tell you." Richie stated, sleepy eyed. Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Alright, shoot." Richie worried his bottom lip. "Okay. Um. See, I've been having these weird thoughts lately. About…uh…you." Virgil's eyes softened their gaze. "Yeah? What about me?" he asked, and Richie sat up. "Okay. This is hard to say. I like you, Virgil." Virgil smiled. "I like you too, Rich. What's your point?" Richie let out a frustrated sigh. "No. I mean, I _like_ you. As in…I dream about you. As in kissing you." Looking at his hands, which were folded in his lap, he sighed. After a moment of silence, he looked up. "Look, if you don't want me to stay here, I can leave; go sleep on the couch. It's no big-" Richie's ramblings were cut off by a soft finger being placed on his lips.

            "Don't. Look, Rich. Ever since…well…for awhile now…I've been thinking the same thing." Leaning forward slightly, he brushed his lips against Richie's. "And I've been trying my hardest not to just jump you every time you give me that look you have…" Richie raised an eyebrow, and Virgil grinned. "Yeah, that'd be the face. Man, Rich…You're drop dead gorgeous, you know?" Richie laughed. "I don't know, V, that just makes me sound like a girl." Virgil rolled his eyes, planting another, harder kiss on Richie's lips. Barely pulling away, he muttered " Oh, shut up and kiss me." Before pulling him back into the kiss. 

            "Well, if you really insist." Richie felt himself being tugged into Virgil's arms, and happily obliged to Virgil's tugging. "I want you." Virgil whispered, warm breath on Richie's neck. "Virgil…" Virgil ran a hand down Richie's arm to tangle his fingers in Richie's hand, placing kisses along the blonde's neck. "Virgil, are you sure you want this?" Richie asked, biting back a moan as Virgil hit the sensitive spot of skin where his shoulder and neck met. "Would I be doing this if I wasn't?" Richie had to agree; it was logical. "Okay…oh…mmm, Virgil…" Virgil untangled his hand from Richie's, trailing it down Richie's stomach to rub circles on the blonde's stomach. "This…feels right." Virgil murmured, and Richie pressed his body back into Virgil's. "Virgil…I think this," A squeeze to Virgil's arm, and a hand nearing the elastic on his boxers," this is what I've been waiting for my entire life." Virgil left feather soft kisses on Richie's shoulders. "ME too, Richie. Me too"

tbc…..?

[1] From one of my many medical files…lol. I suffer from REM; Ask my friend Jess. She flipped out one night when I spent the night, because my REM was wicked bad. Now I shall go watch Cyber Six. Such a good show…


End file.
